Bonding
by Everything's Eventual
Summary: Vietnam wants to bond with her new charges, Laos and Cambodia, the only way she knows how. China some how finds a way to involve himself in the Vietnamese life once more. Chaos ensues.


Dai Viet- Vietnam a long time ago (inagalaxyfarfaraway wut?)

Cambodia and Laos are under her control and China is still her main enemy. I wrote this a while ago but never published it.

* * *

Mission One: Operation Pork Bun

...

... Laos came up with the name okay?

Dai Viet was perched on one of temple roofs, there were many in the city and their roofs were spiked and were steep, the young women obviously had more grace then most gave her credit for. Her two young charges were scampering up the roof to reach their elder sister; the youngest, Laos, was already half way up with a huge excited smile overtaking his small face. He reached for Dai Viet's hand, which she extended and pulled him up next to her.

Laos clutched the steep roof as to not fall and endanger the mission.

Cambodia on the other hand, was scampering up the roof but his efforts were proven meaningless by gravity.

"V-Viet!" he called tearfully, holding on to the tiles for dear life. Dai Viet let out a sigh, cast a hopeless look at Laos, who giggled, prior to gracefully jumping down to help Cambodia up the roof. He huffed angrily, and glared harshly at her.

"Hey, brat, I helped you up the damn roof and I can push you off just as easily." Dai Viet hissed, she seemed to grow taller and looked directly down at the boy.

Cambodia pouted and crossed his arms. Cambodia was, like Viet had once been, a bratty little child that hated being helped, hated being pitied, loathed their caretakers with a passion, and most of all hated being dotted upon.

Although the most notable of their differences was that Cambodia was mostly a coward who feared her wrath and when Viet was little she did everything in her power to make China squirm. The other difference was their bosses; Dai Viet embraced Cambodia's dislike and sent it right back, full force, while China candidly ignored Viet's evident hatred of him.

Speaking of China, they had a mission to complete. Dai Viet sighed and opened her bag pulling out three pork buns; she held them up so the two could see them.

"These are pork buns stuffed with Siam's spices. They'll freakin' burn your eyes out." She told them, Laos nodded cheerfully while Cambodia just huffed, still bitter about being carried up the roof. Viet ignored his discontent and continued, "That-" she pointed down to the busy street at a man who was buying red lilies at a stand, "-is China. We do not like China." She shook her head and Laos eagerly copied her, "So, here's the game, twenty points if you hit him, ten if you hit the ground next to him, and four thousand if you hit him in the face and he ends up in the hospital."

"Uh-huh!" Laos smiled cheerfully, and held out his hands ready to show how true his aim was. Cambodia also took one, a slight smirk gracing his lips, "And whoever gets the most points gets a prize." The two nodded in understanding.

"Now- aim-" all three took aim at the rear of China's head, "FIRE!" all three pork buns soared threw the morning atmosphere, aimed at the Chinese' head. There were three splattering sounds as the projectiles made contact with the intended object.

Laos' got into his hair whilst Dai Viet's smashed into his red dress robe, Cambodia's burst above him showering China with meat and spice.

"ARU?" the poor man had looked up at the wrong time.

"Mission- clear!" Viet jumped to her feet, grabbed the back of the two boy's robes and slid down the roof and jumped to the next street. The three were bursting from laughter.

"D-did'ja see 'im Viet? Did'ja did'ja!" Laos grabbed Viet's sleeves as he giggled, Dai Viet was holding her knees for support as she laughed. They were attracting odd looks considering they had just fallen from the sky and were making quite a racket.

* * *

The next day when all of the Asians had gathered for an annual meeting, China was contently rubbing still red eyes.

Dai Viet was giggling as was Laos who was clutching her ao dai and wearing his own, and Cambodia was barley breathing in between bursts of laughter.

Mission: Success


End file.
